


Pour It Down

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kate and America have to share a bed at their latest pit stop of heroing, like in "one of the fanfictions Billy and Teddy always write."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour It Down

"This is ridiculous," Kate states and pointedly ignores America's provocative grin.  
"You scared?" When she does look at her, America actually _winks_. Kate pinches her nose.  
"This is like one of the fanfictions Billy and Teddy always write," she says and it sounds a lot like defeat to her ears, as well as to everyone else's, apparently.

"Great, that's settled then." Teddy smiles like nothing's wrong and Billy nudges him with his elbow, saying something under his breath that Kate can't catch with her ordinary human hearing. Sometimes Kate wishes Eli was still here so she could relieve some of the tension by riling him up until he throws the first punch. Though she could probably get America to do that a lot more easily, if that was somewhere she could go without getting sweaty hands.

So instead Kate throws her bag over her shoulder and pretends she doesn't hear David saying, "There _is_ a more harmless option," and Tommy replying, "No, there isn't," before he literally grabs David by his collar and pulls him toward their room at more than average speed.

"Come on, roomie," she says and marches into the single room with the one double bed with at least some of her dignity left.

"You're acting like you've never shared a bed before." America slams the door shut behind her, with just enough force that it doesn't come loose.  
"I have," Kate says and thinks of Noh-Varr.  
"Just not with a friend." 

To her surprise America does nothing but nod and let it slide without comment.  
"I can sleep on the floor." It's just the America-typical mix of straight-forward bluntness and consideration, that causes Kate to immediately shake her head.  
"Don't be an idiot, it's fine."

America grumbles, "Not an idiot," under her breath, but doesn't offer up anymore possible solutions that are going to prevent the two of them having to sleep in the same bed and consequently Kate having to rethink her sexual identity for the third time that day.

She also claims the bathroom first, so Kate sits down on the bed and pulls out her tablet to look at the fourteen messages from Clint and sixteen other from various other people asking how heroing is working out for her and when she's going to be back so bigger names can stop being assigned Clint-watching duty.

_'it's not that i'm not used to it,'_ Mockingbird writes, _'it's just that not even captain america could survive on this much pizza and i can't keep taking it away from him, he has some sort of super supplier, i swear to god.'_

Kate smiles at the picture of Lucky she attached and comes back to the current situation when there is hair tickling her neck.  
"Don't you have enough money to hire a permanent nanny for him?" America asks and Kate tries very hard not to concentrate on the chin on her shoulder and the heat America's body is giving off.

"Probably, but I doubt I could find anyone that would be willing to break into his apartment every other day, because he doesn't always open." She gets up, just a bit too abruptly, and feels familiar protectiveness swelling up in her chest.  
"You need to be careful," America says, slipping under the covers and not looking at Kate.  
"You can't give him your everything. Wrinkles would permanently damage your complexion, princess." Kate swallows to dissolve the lump in her throat and laughs.  
"Are you saying you won't love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

America grins up at her from where she's lying with the right side of the bed still empty and Kate has to turn away. She takes her time in the bathroom, due to the three deep breaths, that turn into five, that turn into ten, she has to take when she looks into the mirror. 

When she reemerges it appears that America has briefly gotten up to turn off the light. Kate can see the outline of her upper body, where the blanket doesn't cover her, and her hair in the light coming from the bathroom. Her stomach rises and falls in an even rhythm. Kate flicks the switch with unusual care.

She tiptoes around the bed and gets in where the sheets are still cold and noticeably unused. It's always surprised her how a bed can seem so big when no one's lying in it and now America's hair is just inches from Kate's face, even though her head is firmly planted in the middle of her pillow.

Kate closes her eyes after five respectable seconds of staring. When her toes find America's calf when she adjusts her position she pretends like she's already halfway asleep.


End file.
